Dawn
by dragonseeker55
Summary: In ancient Greece, a prince was born blessed by the Titan Selene. Years later, the Olympian Goddess of the Dawn Serenity seeks him, telling him that he was born to help her ensure that the human race survived until the next sun was born. M for later chaps
1. Prologue

So once again I have taken the mantle of writing another Sailor Moon story. I'm slowly working on my existing ones, so I apologize for my extended absence, my fair readers. I only hope this makes up for it.

Dawn

The sounds of soft moans floated under the gaze of the moon, who watched with disapproval upon the two who were lying on the ground in the open meadow. The woman's head was thrown back, her lips swollen as cries of passion came from her milky throat. The man's was tilted forward, teeth biting into his lower lip as muffled grunts came from him, his hardened body slipping and sliding along hers with the combined force of their sweat. Their coupling was hard and fast, exactly the way they both liked it, and as they both climaxed and cried each other's names, a soft wind blew to cool off their steaming bodies. Their images swirled in the scrying glass of a petite woman, her hair as silver as the moon that shone upon them and her eyes as clear as the blue sky. She wore a beautiful silver stola that hugged her curves, making her fragile body look sensuous under her clothing. A silver diadem with a crescent moonstone rested on her brow, throwing small blue-hued rainbows on her snow-white skin.

"Gazing at the humans again, sister?" The masculine voice made her turn away from the sight of the couple on Earth, her sky eyes landing on the man on the threshold of her room. His golden hair flamed with his power, his golden skin rippling with heat lightning. He wore a linen sheath around his hips that ended at his knees, golden leather sandals lacing up his calves. A more robust gold diadem rested around his head, a sunstone sunburst throwing its many sun-hued colors on the grey stones of her room. She smiled as he entered.

"Brother…done with the sun's caravan?" she asked, rising from her chair. Her stola fell in rippling waves to her silver-sandaled feet as she walked to her brother, embracing his wide shoulders in her arms. His brawny arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed briefly. "I would have thought it would take longer."

"Not much difference between my caravan and your rotations with the moon," he told her gently, smiling down at his twin sister. "Why were you looking at the humans again, sister? They're mortals, and they've forgotten all about us."

"They're just so interesting, brother," she told him stubbornly, going back to her scrying glass. "These two have just created a new life underneath the light of my moon, brother. I will bless them with a strong and noble son."

The man rolled his eyes and came to her side, his emerald eyes watching the glass. "Don't throw your blessings everywhere, darling sister," he warned her. "Someone may take them for granted and abuse them."

Selene, Titan Goddess of the Moon, rolled her eyes at Helios, her brother and Titan God of the Sun. Their father, Hyperion, ruled over the skies, for they were of the second generation of the Titans. Their youngest sibling, the very young Eos, lay in her bed in the next room, a dazzle of light to even their eyes; her hair color consisted of pastels of every shimmering color between rose and lilac, passing through orange, gold, peridot, and sky blue. Her gown, much like her older sister's, was white, but in every crease dazzling colors would throw rainbows upon their souls. Her skin glittered as if someone had sprinkled fae dust upon the pale canvas, and her eyes were a beautiful blue-brown that shifted colors. Eos was their treasure and their responsibility. "These humans won't know that I have blessed their son."

"So it is to be a son, Selene?" Helios asked, amusement coloring his tone. Selene nodded.

"A son as strong and tall as the mountains and as calm as the open ocean. His eyes will be of Oceano's precious waters and his head will be capped with the skies of the night. His skin will be of the most golden sunbeam, and his teeth will reflect the moon's light." Her gentle words wove a spell upon the glass, and a murky image swan in the mirrored depths. When the image cleared, Helios had to catch his breath; his sister's blessing would bestow the world with a man so inhumanly handsome that he would surely capture the heart of any human female, and make the goddesses look twice at him. He looked at his sister, who gazed lovingly at the mirror.

"And his name?" he asked quietly. Selene looked at her brother, seeing the question in his eyes; if she blessed him, would he surely have a mate to keep him happy?

"He shall be called…Endymion," she told him softly.

xxx

As it turned out, as Selene gave the blessing to the couple's child, the woman in her scrying glass ended up dying as the child sucked the life out of her, killing itself also. Selene, heartbroken, took the blessing back within her reach, waiting for another pull from the loom of the Fates to place her gift upon an unborn child. Every time, however, proved to be a mistake, as pregnant women died or the children were dead in the womb. Selene gave up all hope of granting the world with a son of her choosing, and Helios and Eos could see their sister's hope diminishing.

It was at this time that the Olympian gods came and defeated the Titans, taking Mount Olympus for themselves and keeping their Titan ancestors under lockdown. Selene, Helios, and Eos were locked together in a cell in Tartarus; their father had made one last wish before his death that his children should stay together. They had been replaced by a new set of gods; Artemis and Apollo, the young twins of Zeus and the children of Leto, their niece. So far none of the gods had taken Eos's place as goddess of the dawn. Without their focus upon which they could use their gifts, the Titans began dying, little by little, until Hyperion's children were the last of the Titans to stay alive.

Selene could barely open her eyes, she was so sick. She knew her brother and sister weren't fairing so well either. Glimmers of light behind her eyelids showed their souls to her, showing the bright flame that was their life muddled and dark. Soon they would leave this existence and return to the heavens, where their parents were, and they would become stars, from which they could be born again. Her fingers lay curled around a small ring of black titanium, the golden jewel in its setting winking with the faint light.

"Sister…" Helios's faint voice called. "You must…the blessing…"

At his words a sharp pain entered her chest, making her cry out. Her siblings rushed to her side as the pain faded, and a smile graced her lips. Finally! A son she could bestow the blessing upon! He would be a prince of Sparta, the greatest nation in Greece. "He will be born in the dark of the moon," she weakly told her brother, smiling at his blurry face. "Endymion…my blessed warrior…"

Eos looked down at her sister sadly. "Will he find happiness?"

Selene nodded just as a rattle came from the cell bars. Helios and Eos looked up to see Leto looking through the bars, holding the hands of her twin children. Artemis looked just like Leto, with her dark curling hair and silver eyes; a small silver crescent moon adorned her brow. Apollo looked faintly like Helios, with the sunburst like golden henna on his forehead. "Leto, niece," Helios greeted softly. The woman's eyes filled with tears to see Selene lying so still upon the cold floor, and her hands tightened on her children's.

"I felt the blessing being sent out," she whispered; she wasn't supposed to be here. "Will the warrior child find happiness?"

"Yes," Selene said, her eyes opening as an idea came to her. Her fingers opened around the ring, showing it to Leto. "Give this to the child when he comes of age…have young Apollo bear it to the warrior when he is ready." With Eos's help, Selene sat with her back against the stone wall. "Brother, sister, let us create the perfect mate for this warrior child of the earth."

Helios gave the ring to Leto, then came to his sister's side. As the last three Titans, this would be their last great working; a woman, made of the ancient powers to ensure the human race survived until the next sun was born. "What shall she look like, sister?" he asked, knowing his sister would make the most beautiful woman.

Selene smiled dreamily. "She will be his exact opposite in every physical way," she told them as they gathered close. Leto, Artemis, and Apollo watched with fascinated eyes and curious ears as the last three Titans began their last quest into their gifts. "She will have hair the color of a peregrine falcon's silver wings, with hints of the moon, sun, and stars in them. Her eyes will be the color of a cloudless day dotted with silver sparks like fish." She looked to her younger sister. "She will look as Eos does, young in face but mature in body and spirit. Her skin will be the same, as well as her smile being the power that draws in the dawn." She paused. "She will be delicate like the lotus flower, but she will have her thorns like the rose."

Eos and Helios smiled as the image of the woman swam in their minds. She would be utterly beautiful, even to draw the jealousy of Aphrodite. They joined hands with their sister, watching as a white light gathered in Selene's lap. The ring in Leto's hand vibrated, making her gasp and drop it. The ring didn't hit the ground, but floated to hover over the white light protectively. The light blossomed into a moonstone shaped like an open lotus flower, pulsing with the colors of silver, gold, and rose gold. All three Titans were bent over the crystal, pushing all of their powers into it, to make sure that their legacy would live on.

When all three fell, Leto swiftly opened the cell and gathered the ring and the moonstone, looking sadly at the empty eyes of Helios and Eos, their broken diadems laying jaggedly across their brows. She stroked a hand over Selene's face, watching as the light dimmed in her eyes. "Her name, aunt," Leto asked gently, smiling.

Selene smiled back, her eyes closing as she felt her breath leaving her body. "Serenity…" Her diadem cracked in half in Leto's hands.

And the Titans were no more.

xxx

So, what do you think? R&R, please! More chapters to come, surely!


	2. Favored by the Gods

"Come on, Ren!" the dark-haired young woman called out, laughing as she ran through the forest. Her knee-length chiton of forest green and gold swirled behind her as she ran, her chocolate curls flying everywhere behind her. Another young woman burst from the woods, her white and rose gown fluttering around her as she struggled to keep up. She was slightly smaller than the golden-skinned female ahead of her, but she was swifter on her feet, her pale skin sparkling as she raced under the canopy of leafy green. Her sky blue eyes were bright with adrenaline as she caught up to and passed the dark-haired female, laughing her bell-like laughter as they ran into the open meadow that was their home.

"No fair!" the dark-haired woman panted, her silver eyes alight with love and laughter as she looked to the woman she called her sister. They looked nothing alike, and they weren't related, but they had grown up together, and her mother had asked her to watch the pale woman after she had died.

"You're the one who challenged me to a race, Ari," the paler woman grinned. Her hair was pinned on her head in a style that hadn't been seen since the time of the Titans; silvery blonde hair was pulled up into two buns and cascaded down in twin curling streamers to her knees, a rose gold diadem holding back the rest of her hair. In the center of the diadem was a small star-shaped crystal, its many points colored the colors of the rainbow. When she had been born, the king of the gods had been so amazed by her beauty that he had given her the place among the gods as the goddess of the dawn, for her smile surely made the sun rise.

"I was sure you'd let me win this time, Ren," the other woman argued, but a smile blossomed on her face nonetheless. She loved Serenity like no other, save her twin brother. Serenity smiled at the woman she called family.

"Maybe next time you can be just a bit faster, Ari," she told Artemis as they walked back to the small cabin that was their home. Large wolfhounds came and nuzzled their hands, licking their fingers in hopes of a treat. The women laughed as they entered the cabin, but fell silent when their eyes encountered the wall-length mirror that dominated the main space. The image of Artemis's brother, Apollo, gazed back at them.

"Hello, brother," Artemis greeted quietly. "What brings this message?"

Apollo's blue-green eyes never wavered from the sight of the two women. His golden hair flamed with red undertones, his skin rippling with crackling heat lightning. He had his silver quiver of arrows on his back, which meant that he was holding his silver bow too. His red and gold chiton flowed with an unseen breeze, his bare feet clean. "The warrior is ready," he said simply, his deep baritone voice resounding through the cabin and outlying forest.

Serenity froze. She had known this day would come, but so soon? Leto, Artemis and Apollo's mother, had taken her aside one day when she was young and had told her the story. She could remember the day well.

xxx

_Serenity had been merely five years old, playing with her toys as Artemis fiddled with the lyre her father Zeus had given her and Apollo was out hunting. Serenity was always jealous of Artemis; her parents were the king of the gods and the last descendent of the Titans, while she had no one. Sure, Momma Leto was a nice woman and Serenity called her family, but sometimes the urge to have real parents, a real blood-related family to call her own would grip her. Serenity watched as the older Artemis strung her lyre patiently, plucking the strings with tentative fingers._

"_You must practice often, Ari," Leto said as she entered the room, smiling at the two girls. They beamed back at her, silver and blue eyes filled with love for the woman they called mother. "Your father will have you and your brother present your beautiful music before the court of the gods, and you must sound decent."_

_Artemis's face colored slightly as she nodded. "Yes, Mother," she answered, going back to the musical instrument. Leto turned to young Serenity, smiling._

"_Ren, can I see you in the kitchen, please?" she asked, kindly, holding out a hand. Serenity had taken it, smiling as she followed the dark-haired woman. Once there, Leto lifted Serenity so that she could sit on the table and sat in the chair in front of her. The little golden-haired girl swung her feet, watching as Leto unclasped a chain around her neck. "Before you were born, the Titans ruled the heavens and mankind," Leto started, pooling the necklace in her hands. "My father was a Titan; Coeus was his name, and I had a sister named Asteria. I loved my family very much, but my relatives were much more interesting. I was introduced to my cousins Selene, Eos and Helios when I was your age." Serenity watched her, curious. "They were the gods of the moon, dawn, and the sun, all the children of my uncle Hyperion. They were much older than me, so I thought of them constantly as my aunts and uncle." Leto looked down. "Do you remember the War of the Titans?"_

_Serenity nodded. "Zeus and the Olympians took over Mount Olympus and put the Titans in Tartarus."_

"_That's right," Leto told her. "Well, when Zeus imprisoned the Titans, they began dying as new gods took their places. Soon the last three Titans were Selene, Helios and Eos. When humans still worshipped the Titans, Selene had a vision that a great man would be born, a man that would rival the gods in their beauty and strength and who would rally the people for generations to come, enough so that when he was reborn again, he would become the king of a crystal future, to rule the people until the next sun was born." Leto stood and took her necklace—a key—and went to a cupboard, unlocking it. She withdrew a locket, a small book, and two velvet boxes. She came and sat again before Serenity. She opened the locket and set it into the girl's hands, and Serenity gasped softly. The portrait of the man on the one side of the locket was marvelously handsome, so much so that her heart beat painfully in her chest and she felt an undeniable pull towards him._

"_As Selene lay dying, she sent this blessing out among the people of Greece, hoping to find a son she could put her blessing upon. He is named Endymion, and he is the son of King Archimedes and Queen Demetria of Sparta," Leto continued, watching the young girl's reactions. "Her brother and sister asked her if this man, this king among men, would have a woman by his side who was as powerful and beautiful as he was, who could rule these people alongside him as an equal." Leto opened one of the velvet boxes, revealing a pendant that captivated the young Serenity. It was a moonstone in the shape of an open lotus flower, suspended on a platinum chain. "They used the last of their powers and lives to make this crystal, and from this crystal you were born."_

_Sky blue eyes met hers in a shocking display. "I was born from a crystal?" she asked._

_Leto nodded. "Their magic enabled you to be everything that Endymion was not, and yet your souls were always connected." Her finger showed the girl a sliver of gold nestled within the crystalline petals. She opened the other box, showing a blackened titanium ring with a large golden crystal in the setting. A sliver of silver was inside. "Selene, Helios, and Eos did this so that you two would always find each other, no matter where you were. These amulets will let you two always find each other, no matter if you were separated by oceans or centuries." She laid the moonstone on the girl's neck, where it glowed blue for a moment. "You are their legacy, Serenity, and you are the last daughter of the Titans. This crystal has given you more power than even Zeus will ever see, for this magic is drawn from the darkest depths of the earth, the farthest reaches of the heavens, the vast canyons of the oceans and the hot core of the sun." Leto smiled at Serenity._

"_When the time is right, you will seek Endymion, and you both will fulfill your destinies. Until then, keep the crystal safe, and only use its powers when you're in immediate danger."_

xxx

"I see," Serenity spoke calmly, looking at the image of Artemis's twin brother. "Where is he at the current moment?"

Apollo grinned, a flash of ivory against his ruddy skin. "He's at the Temple in Delphi, returning from a hosting party by the warlord in Thermopylae. His prayers include a safe journey and many pretty women for his tired men."

Artemis chuckled, but Serenity could hear the underlying steel. As patron goddess of the Amazons, a race of women who detested men for everything except mating, the goddess of the moon found very harsh judgment when it came to the male sex. "Like any typical male," she muttered, shaking her head. "Anything else his highness wants, brother?"

Apollo chuckled and shook his head. "No, my sister." He looked to Serenity next. "Now is the time where you must present him with the ring, Serenity. He must know all that the heavens have done for him."

Serenity sighed and nodded. "All right, Apollo," she told him, her voice weary. "I'll see what I can do." Apollo nodded and the mirror went silver once more as Serenity took a seat, rubbing her temples. If gods could get headaches, she would be having a fine one by now. Artemis, her beautiful face troubled, sat next to the petite woman.

"What will you do, Ren?" she asked quietly. Although she hated men, besides her father and her brother, she thought the idea of Serenity and Endymion being soulmates surprisingly romantic. If only some idiot hadn't scared her and made her make that vow of chastity right after the Titans had died, she would be looking for her own consort. Serenity looked up at Artemis, and the goddess swore she had never seen anyone else so tired.

"I will go visit when the dawn rises," she told Artemis simply, standing and brushing off her gown. "It's about time the Greeks realized that there is indeed a goddess of the dawn, and that she is here to make sure the sun rises another day."

xxx

On the outskirts of the grounds that ringed the Temple of Apollo, a camp of men were sleeping away the excess of the previous night's gifts. Their prince had gone into town and found a gypsy caravan that was more than willing to service the tired and lonely men. Their prince had also procured alcohol, which made the men love him more as they partied long into the night, falling asleep just as Artemis was pulling the moon towards her zenith with her silver chariot and golden stags.

Said prince was gazing at the silhouette of the temple in the moonlight, contemplating life. He was twenty-two now, a man of his own right, son of a king and heir to the Spartan throne…and yet, he didn't have a wife. It was a hard process for a prince to find a wife, and he felt like if he did what his father told him and randomly picked some woman, bad things would happen to his city. He could feel it in his bones like Dionysus's mischief after a night of drinking heavily. Footsteps alerted the prince to turn his head, his dark eyes watching the man approaching him.

"Malachite," he said easily, his deep baritone quiet among the sleeping men. The silver-headed blonde sat next to his prince, his green-gold hazel eyes still quite tired but awake for the most part. "You should be asleep, my friend."

Malachite, second in command of Sparta's armies and the prince's best friend, quirked a pale brow. "Wise advice. Maybe you should listen to it yourself," he remarked, then laughed as he ducked the prince's half-hearted swing at his head. "Come on, Endymion, you should know better than to hit your best friend."

Endymion, crown prince of Sparta, scoffed. "It's all the more reason to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, Mal," he returned, enjoying the light banter between friends. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder if Artemis is as beautiful as the paintings and temple murals claim she is."

Malachite looked at his prince. "She is a goddess; she will be lovelier than every woman you have ever encountered," he answered. "Well, except for Aphrodite."

Endymion chuckled. "Yes, we all know that Aphrodite is the loveliest woman in the universe." He took a drink from his canteen, savoring the cold water that was inside. "Was I wrong to ask her brother for a safe journey and women?"

"The latter, yes. You know how she is about men, Endymion," his friend answered. "She's the patron goddess of the Amazons, and Zeus knows how long it took for us to establish a peace with them. Thank the gods Nephlite was there, or their Queen would have never agreed."

Endymion chuckled again, shaking his head. He remembered when he had led a campaign with his closest men to the Amazon camp in hopes of arranging a peace between them and his people. His group had almost been killed before their Queen, a tall and sturdy brunette named Hippolyta, had taken one look at Endymion's healer Nephlite. Nephlite was a handsome enough man, with curly brown hair to his shoulders and a jaw that was fashioned after Adonis, but the Queen had taken one look into his chocolate eyes and just about melted right there on the spot. Cupid had shot his arrows that day, linking the Amazon Queen and the Prince's healer for all time. "I agree with that sentiment, my friend," he responded, taking another drink of water.

"Frankly, I was surprised Hippolyta would love someone as…enticing as your healer." The female voice came out of thin air, making both of the men jump up with swords unsheathed. Their comrades slept in blissful slumber. "She made a good choice, but I'll have words with my cousin on the matter."

"Who's there?" Endymion demanded softly, keeping his voice low as to not wake his men. Malachite moved closer to his side, their silver blades steady. The woman's voice had been husky, but it reminded the prince of baying hounds and the whistle of the wind in the trees. It was soothing and painful to listen to. The female voice chuckled, a sound like water rushing over river rocks.

"Is that how you address a goddess, prince of Sparta?" The voice turned cold just as the hilts in their hands flared with heat, searing their palms. They dropped their swords with muttered curses, shaking their hands. "Much better, don't you agree, sister?"

"You don't have to be so mean to them," a second, softer voice responded. Every hair on Endymion's body rose and quivered at that voice; it was like warm melting chocolate and the brush of the wind against his skin. It enticed and calmed him, even as his body hardened. It was the voice of a woman who knew what she was saying, but innocent to the reactions her words and actions caused. "They were merely having a discussion."

"Yes, about my favored subject Lita," the first voice replied. A sigh could be heard. "I guess we can't always pick the best ones. You got the best one of them all, sister."

Another sigh sounded through the air, this one soft and breathy. Endymion could easily imagine hearing this sound as the woman laid beneath him on his bed, enjoying his touches and kisses as he slowly took over her mind and body…

"Oh look! You haven't even done anything yet, and he's lusting after you!" the first voice cheered, a small giggle following the statement. Endymion felt his face heat and he knew he was blushing. "Ow! You didn't have to smack me!" the voice cowed after the sound of a cuff on the ear could be heard.

"I think you enjoy being a goddess too much," the second voice reprimanded. "Now, we've been rude to them long enough."

Yet another sigh. "Fine," the first voice said as mist suddenly appeared over the camp. With the mist came the scents of warm vanilla, willow tea, and something fruitly exotic that tickled the senses. Endymion and Malachite straightened from their crouches as two feminine shapes approached them in the mist. The first figure was a tall golden-skinned woman with dark hair that curled to the small of her back, a forest green chiton trimmed in gold tied over her shoulder. The flowy material clung to her sinful curves, molding to her ample bosom and showing a lightning bolt with a crescent moon on her left shoulder. A silver upturned moon was on her brow, hidden under the bangs that her golden headband had failed to keep managed, matching the cold silver eyes she regarded them with. On her back was a quiver of silver-feathered arrows; in her hand was a large silver bow, strung and ready for use.

It was the sight of that weapon that had the men dropping to a knee and bowing their heads. "Lady Artemis," Endymion breathed, feeling his body tremble at the presence of the goddess. Her presence was enough to make his breath come in harsh inhalations, his pupils to dilate, and his muscles to ripple under his tawny skin. "Forgive us," he could hear Malachite say beside him, his voice shaky.

She let forth another chuckle. "So humbling, to have the prince of the greatest nation of Greece and his best friend cower before a goddess," she told them softly, her voice edged in ice. "I liked the prayer you sent to my brother earlier; a safe journey, I'll give you freely on behalf of Apollo, since these are my forests. The women, on the other hand, those are all Dionysus's doing, I'm afraid. So is the wine."

"Be nicer to them, Artemis," the second voice said, her tone sharp. "To have them treat us with respect and kindness, we need to show the same in return."

Endymion risked his head and looked up at the second woman. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were as luminous as a freshwater spring, cool and perfectly blue and liquid like a doe's. They made him drown, made his soul reach out to touch hers, they were so pure. A rose gold diadem rested above them, a clear small star-shaped crystal with its many points colored the colors of the rainbow right between her eyes. To say he was shocked speechless was an understatement as he stared at her mercilessly. A silvery-blonde eyebrow quirked ever-so-slightly over those perfect eyes as she regarded him.

"Just what are you looking at, mortal?" Artemis demanded, stepping in front of the vision of those bewitching eyes. Her angry molten silver eyes replaced _hers_, and Endymion blinked as he shook his head.

"Nothing, Lady Artemis," he mumbled, looking back down at the ground. He heard a swish of movement, then a touch of cool fingers against his warm face. He looked up, startled, and met those blue doe eyes again.

"Rise, Prince Endymion of Sparta," that chocolate and breeze voice beckoned, her fingers curling under his chin. As she drew away, he followed, until he was standing straight, looking down at the petite woman. Pale hair was piled in curling ringlets upon her head, silvery-blonde that shifted with the many colors of the rainbow like they had been covered with white chiffon. Her diadem helped keep the mass upon her head, but curling spirals played down her back and across her shoulders like fingers caressing her skin. She wore a pure white chiton that was tied over one shoulder, showing a lightning bolt with a star on her left shoulder. As she moved, dazzling colors would peek out from the creases of her gown, throwing muted rainbows upon the dark earth. She smiled slowly and Endymion felt his heart stop. Her smile…surely Apollo drew his chariot across the sky just so the sun would shine on that smile. "That's better," she said, her warm voice sending shivers down his spine. Her scent wafted to him; it was that warm vanilla and exotic berry scent, touching her skin and curling under his nose, he swore he could see the stars by smell alone.

"You weren't kidding when you told me that he was inhumanly handsome, Serenity," Artemis breathed, her eyes wide. "He's magnificent."

Serenity was her name. A beautiful name for a goddess. His mind detached from his body, his fingers curled around hers and brought them to his lips, his mouth kissing her knuckles like rose petals. A jolt of pure lightning went through both of them, freezing them to the spot where they stood. She moved first, after several moments, to remove her fingers from his. He felt the loss of her coolness like a blow to his gut, enough that he had trouble breathing, depriving him of that vanilla and berry star-scent. What was wrong with him? He loved women, and they loved him; he had surely slept with plenty of women in his lifetime, and yet none had evoked such a reaction in him as this goddess did. Maybe it was because she came from Mount Olympus that he was so skittish before her?

"Yes, yes he is," he heard her voice speak, bringing him back from his thoughts. A rueful smile touched those lips of soft pink, lips that were full enough that he wanted to pay proper homage to and sing praises about. "Selene did a wonderful job with him, didn't she?"

"No kidding," Artemis replied, coming to stand at Serenity's side, her silver eyes assessing the prince before them. He towered over both of them easily, even as Serenity's head could easily fit under that stubborn chin of his. His shoulders were broad enough to block the sight of the moon disappearing over the horizon, enough muscle to pack over his frame easily and no hair to mar his godlike perfection. His black-as-night hair was cropped close over his ears and neck, flopping into his ocean blue eyes constantly. His arms were large enough that Serenity could not wrap a hand around his bicep and even come close to connecting her fingers. He wore a dark blue and silver linen sheath around his waist that fell to his knees, where dark leather sandals were laced. "He could easily match Apollo muscle for muscle, you know? Lean and muscled without being bulky…"

"You're rambling, Artemis," Serenity reprimanded, taking her eyes away from his. He shook his head, moving for the first time since he kissed her hand. Those eyes pulled him under a spell, he mused as he watched her profile in the lightening sky. She flicked her gaze back to him. "Prince Endymion of Sparta, I have watched you over the past few years, and I don't need to tell you how much pride the gods have in you."

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment. Her lips twitched, and the corner of her mouth lifted in a crooked smile that was surprisingly endearing.

"I am Serenity, goddess of the dawn," she replied, inclining her head to him. "A pleasure." She moved to make Malachite rise, and both men were looking at the smaller woman, who held out her hand to Endymion. In her palm was a black titanium ring with a sparkling golden crystal that winked at Endymion as the sun rose. Slightly confused, Endymion took the ring, feeling the hot metal in his hand. "This is a gift, made from the forges of the sun's fire. Helios made it himself."

Endymion frowned. "Helios? As in, the sun Titan Helios?"

A small frown marred her stunning face, and Endymion wished desperately that he could make it go away. "Yes, the sun Titan," she replied softly. She looked to the sky, then back down at Endymion; she wished to tell him of his great destiny, but now was not the time. "I am afraid my time has come to an end, Prince of Sparta. Artemis and I must depart."

"Why…?" he asked, locking his eyes with hers. He could look into those eyes for the rest of eternity, if Zeus was so merciful.

Her crooked smile made his knees weak. "As goddess of the dawn, my duties include making sure Apollo is awake to bring the sun to life," she told him in a playful tone, making his eyes widen. Was a goddess flirting with him? "As soon as he is, I need to return to Olympus, unless I want to draw Zeus's wrath for being away from the mountain for too long."

He took her hand again in a swift move, feeling her soft cool palm against the raging fire of his callused hand. "Will I see you again?" he asked, even as his mind rang warning bells in his head, even as her scent evoked erotic visions and beckoned for him to kiss that full mouth of hers.

Her crooked smile became full as the sun hit its first beam on her body. Her sparkling skin flared to life, glowing like a miniature sun in the darkness of the meadow. Her hair glimmered with the muted pastels of the rainbow and her crystal diadem charm gave colorful sparks onto everyone's skin and the surrounding mist. His breath caught; her smile surely made the sun rise higher and shine brighter in the sky. "This ring will always bring me back to you, Endymion of Sparta," she told him, her chocolate voice making his skin tingle. "I will see you tomorrow morn, as Artemis pulls the moon into her zenith." She pulled her hand away, stepping back to Artemis's side. "Goodbye, Prince Endymion," she said softly, and they were gone in a flare of light, the mist dissipating.

The groans of waking men filled the silent air as Endymion slipped the dark ring around his index finger. The golden crystal flared bright as he watched, and he swore he could see a tiny bit of silver within its depths. "What just happened, Endymion?" Malachite asked after several moments, looking to his friend. Endymion raised his eyes to Malachite's, then to the heavens, a crooked smile on his face.

"I believe…I believe we've just been favored by the gods," he told his second-in-command, his smile coming out into a full grin.

xxx

All right, first chapter is up. I hope you guys like it.


	3. First Kiss

Serenity woke in her room in Artemis's cabin, the soft colors of twilight falling on her pale skin. She sat up, the white linen sheets pooling to her hips, showing a silk slip that barely covered her bosom. Her multihued hair twinkled as the goddess rubbed her eyes, still feeling sleepy despite sleeping all day. She rose from her rumpled bed, looking as if she had lain with a lover all night. She ran long fingers through her tangled curls as she dressed in a light blue chiton, a silver braided rope as a belt around her slender waist. She tied her expanse of hair up, revealing her long swan-like neck…and the lotus-shaped moonstone around her throat. Her fingers brushed the stone and her eyes closed as a vision swam before her eyes:

_Endymion stood on the prow of a ship headed to Sparta, his eyes on the faint outline of the island before them. He ignored the creaking of the wood, the grunts of the rowers, and the saltiness of the sea air, focusing solely on the land of his home. He could feel the city in his blood, making it roll faster under his skin. Malachite stepped beside him, noticing the white-knuckled grip the prince had on the ship railing. The golden jewel sparkled in the hot sunlight, making their skin slick with sweat under the linen wraps they wore over their shoulders; light green for Malachite, light blue for Endymion._

"_Don't tell me you're still thinking about the Temple," Malachite whispered, looking at his friend knowingly. Endymion glanced at him, his eyes dark, then flicked his gaze back to the island. "My prince, be serious. The gods wouldn't take interest in us now, not after all these years. I suggest forgetting the goddesses; they probably came after you so that they can plan their next course of action."_

"_Which would be?" Endymion drawled, not letting his eyes wander. Malachite sighed and shook his head._

"_Endymion, look at yourself; you're a physical blow to a man's prowess when it comes to the opposite sex. Frankly, I'm surprised that Aphrodite herself hasn't paid you a visit yet," Malachite snapped. Those smoldering smoky blue eyes came back his way, and Malachite straightened. "They're probably plotting when and where to seduce you."_

"_As much as I love and worship the goddess Artemis," Endymion started, "I wouldn't mind some personal time with the goddess of the dawn." He grinned at his friend. Malachite smiled back, chuckling._

"_I can't disagree," he said ruefully. "She is beautiful, but there's something about her…"_

"_She radiates joy and purity," Endymion finished softly, remembering Serenity's face. "She glows with the colors of the rainbow. She's extraordinary."_

"_If someone heard you talking this way, they would believe you're talking about the woman of your dreams, a possible future Queen," Malachite advised, keeping his voice low. Endymion sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head. His proud shoulders slumped forward in defeat._

"_It's possible she's the woman of my dreams," he whispered to himself._

Serenity opened her eyes, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Already the ring was beginning to bond them, making the prince think of her and only her. Would it be so different, if she was mortal as he was? Would Selene still have bonded them, if Serenity had been born among the mortals? Her fingertips brushed the lotus stone again, and she felt like she was denying the prince the chance to live with another before settling with his destiny with her. She lightly shook her head and sprayed her perfume upon her skin; a blend of açai berries and sweet vanilla with a sprinkling of stardust. She exited her room to see Artemis sitting on one of the benches of the home, talking to Apollo. She smiled at the twins. "Brother, sister, what is amiss?" she asked gently.

Apollo faced her with a grim look in his eyes, but it was Artemis who spoke. "There has been a complication," she told Serenity. Dread flooded through the woman's chest at the moon goddess's words.

"What has happened?"

"The gods are petitioning for the hand of the prince Endymion," Apollo told her, standing. "Already Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite have put their daughters forward to seduce the son of Archimedes and Demetria."

Serenity frowned, trying to remember the names of the daughters of the gods; they were so numerous, it took some time. "Amelia, Reilyn, and Tamina?" she asked. Amelia was the smartest among Hermes's daughters, every inch her father; Reilyn was the most spiritual of Ares's daughters, a priestess of the Sacred Fire in Delos; and Tamina was the most lovely of Aphrodite's daughters, able to fell armies of men with her stunning smile. All three women were skilled in the warrior arts, all three women of Sparta parentage. There was something missing… "What about Zeus? Wouldn't he petition one of his daughters?" she asked Artemis, who smiled bitterly.

"Why do you think Endymion has that treaty with Hippolyta? He sent the prince so that the Amazon queen could seduce him, and Eros had mistaken the arrows when he shot them. Those arrows were meant for Endymion and Lita, not Nephlite," Artemis said coldly. Serenity sympathized, knowing that the Amazon was Artemis's half-sister. "That's why I made that comment about my cousin…I'm glad he messed up."

Serenity blinked. "You are?" she asked.

Artemis smiled, nodding. "It means that my favored subject has finally found someone to truly love her as herself and not after the ideal of power, and you will finally have your chance at happiness. Face it, Ren; you've been sad for a long time." Serenity couldn't disagree; she had indeed been waiting for Endymion so she could fulfill Selene's last wish. "Now here's your chance. Are you going to let those three go after your prince, or are you going to do something about it?"

Serenity looked to Artemis, seeing the determination glowing there. Would she stay on the sidelines like she had done her entire lifetime, or would she finally stand up for herself?

"Is your father busy, Artemis?" she asked, smiling.

xxx

Zeus, contrary to popular belief, was not an aging man as many murals and paintings portrayed him to be. He was quite young, with a cap of dark hair under the golden strands that captivated everyone's attention; yes, he had two-toned hair. His eyes were the color of the leaves, so light that some would think he was blind from a distance. He wore a white chiton patterned with gold laurel leaves on the hem and collar and golden sandals; he wore a gold diadem looking like the hero's crown of laurel leaves around his head with an emerald between his peridot eyes. He sat upon a mighty ivory throne that dominated the room, a smaller model for Hera set to his right. His face was commanding, very handsome, and yet there was a timelessness around him that hinted at his very long lifetime On his left shoulder was a golden lightning bolt surrounded by laurel leaves.

Hera was smaller than her brother and husband, but she was just as commanding. Her flame-red hair was every shade between dark gold and ruby red, shimmering with dark auburn and pale blonde as she moved. Her lips were the same shade of her hair, offsetting her beautiful sapphire eyes and golden skin perfectly. She wore a blue-purple chiton that changed colors with every shift of her body, reminding the eye of peacock feathers. On her left shoulder were the lightning bolt and two crossed peacock feathers.

Both the rulers of the gods sat in their ivory thrones, watching the other gods lounging in their red velvet chaises. Ares, clothed in his crimson and amethyst kilt and ebony armor, fed grapes to the fair-haired Aphrodite, who wore the tiny slip of orange and blue chiton well and citrines around her throat and ears; Hermes, in his light blue chiton and white helmet and sandals, hovered near Zeus's elbow; Athena and Demeter were in the far corner, talking about supplying a war with a bountiful harvest, Athena in her silver armor and cream-colored gown, Demeter in her golden robes. Nike was talking to Apollo near Hera's feet about a contest that was happening in Delphi soon, and Poseidon was by himself deep in thought.

All in all, the sight of so many gods were enough to frazzle Serenity's nerves.

She walked in the middle of the room, avoiding everyone's curious glances. She could feel the heat coming from Aphrodite as she passed the goddess of love, but ignored it, her sky blue eyes on the king of the gods. He smiled as he spotted her, standing and walking down the ivory steps. Apollo and Nike bowed and backed out of his way, the gods watching as Zeus met the youngest of the Greek gods. "Serenity! A pleasure to see you in the throne room at last," he greeted, his voice a boom of the thunder he was in charge of. His hands were warm as he gripped hers, and Serenity smiled into the kind green eyes. While Zeus was notorious for taking many lovers, he had steered clear of her, treating her as he treated his daughter Artemis. Serenity's gaze slipped to Hera, who smiled warmly as she stood by her husband's side. Hera was the only goddess besides Artemis that Serenity trusted.

"It is good to see you so healthy, Serenity," Hera murmured as she hugged the young woman close. Serenity returned the embrace with all her heart, even as she felt Artemis's unease behind her. She released the goddess and looked at the two of them. They were a handsome couple. "What brings you here, Serenity? It's been a long time."

Serenity bowed her head in submission, her eyes contrite. "Forgive me for speaking so, your graces," she began, "But I must ask that the daughters of the gods be removed from Sparta, away from the Spartan Prince."

Zeus laughed, the sound echoing through the massive hall, and all chatter ceased. Every curious ear strained to hear this new conversation. "Now, darling Serenity, why would I want to do that?" Zeus asked in a jovial tone, but his eyes were lethal now; no one questioned Zeus's decisions. "They are perfectly harmless. Let them have their fun with the young prince."

"That prince is promised to me, my lord," Serenity told him, a bite to her blue eyes. The silver ring around her irises hardened, becoming titanium in blue topaz pools. Her hair, bound in a high horsetail and falling in ringlets down her back, turned pink with the force of her anger. The twins took a step back, as well as Hera; they knew what Serenity's anger could bring. Zeus mercilessly stood his ground against the smaller woman, his eyes narrowed. "He is mine."

"How is he promised to you, Serenity? No mortal is ever promised to a god," Zeus retorted, disbelief in his voice. Serenity took another step, stepping into Zeus's personal bubble, and proceeded to glare the king down.

"You know where I come from, king of gods," she bit at him, "And you know what I am capable of, lest you forget what happened when Poseidon angered me on a visit to Atlantis." His eyes widened, and she knew he was remembering the huge trench that now rested on the floor of the ocean; a trench so deep that its depth could not be measured for centuries, and would be called the Mariana Trench in the future. "You tell the gods to bring their daughters back, or they will suffer."

"I can't necessarily bring them back, Serenity," Zeus spoke, his words careful. "They are already in Sparta, awaiting the ceremony."

Serenity froze. "Ceremony?" she repeated, feeling so numb that she couldn't feel Artemis's hand on her shoulder.

Zeus nodded. "Archimedes is hosting a ceremony for Endymion's return from Thermopylae. It's time that Endymion chose a wife among the women of Sparta and surrounding Greek city states and began making his own family. The daughters are already there, waiting for Endymion to return."

"Then I must tell him the truth," Serenity told Zeus, turning her back to him. It was a vital mistake, as she felt his hard arm under her breasts and the cackle of lightning against her throat. A sharp gasp came from the gods in the room as Zeus held his master lightning bolt against Serenity's neck. She froze in his grip, the lightning licking her skin like snakes' tongues. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

"You leave Mount Olympus, you forfeit your right as a goddess, Serenity," he told her in a tone that booked no argument. "I take your powers and you remain exiled from everything that you've held dear…including contact with my son and daughter."

Her eyes widened as they shifted to Artemis and Apollo. Lose contact with the only people she considered family? Never being able to talk to Artemis about racing, or Apollo about the lyre again? Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she gazed at the only family she had ever known. She couldn't lose them…but she couldn't lose Endymion either. He was her destiny, the reason the Titans were dead.

He was the reason she drew breath, the reason she had emotion whereas the gods did not.

"All right," Serenity told Zeus, her mind thinking of ways to get off the mountain. "I will continue to stay with Artemis and will stay away from Endymion."

"Good girl," Zeus praised before he released her, letting her stumble into the arms of his daughter. "Remember what I've said." His master bolt disappeared, and soon he and Hera were sitting on their thrones. His eyes and voice were dismissive. "Artemis, Apollo, escort Serenity back to the cabin. She is to stay there."

"Yes, Father," the twins chorused before they bowed and took Serenity away. Crystal tears fell from Serenity's eyes, falling with soft twinkles of light as they hit the ivory floor. Soon her eyes closed and she lost all sense of orientation until her back was laid against a soft surface. She heard Artemis call for some cool water and a cloth as she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling of the cabin. She felt so weak and hot…

"It's a side-effect from being so close to Father's lightning bolt," Artemis told her, laying a damp cloth on Serenity's forehead. Serenity sighed, feeling the relief pushing back the headache she knew was coming. "Trust me, you'll get better."

"I hope so," Serenity croaked, feeling her dry throat. Apollo came in and helped Serenity to drink, then left to draw the sun down from the sky. Serenity struggled to sit up. "You'll be pulling the chariot soon," she told Artemis. "Take me with you and drop me off in Sparta."

"Are you crazy?" Artemis demanded, her silver eyes fearful. "My father would take your powers away if he knew!"

"That's why I'm leaving my power here," Serenity told Artemis simply. "If he can still sense it here, then he'll know I'll still be here," she finished in quotations. Her fingers reached up and brushed the rose gold diadem, taking a deep breath as she gripped it tightly. She had only taken it off once, and after she had it off she felt very weak. She placed the diadem on the table next to the bed, feeling it hum against her skin as she set it down gently. She smiled at the star-shaped crystal and its many colored points; if Zeus ever found out, she would miss this piece of jewelry. She looked up at Artemis, who gazed at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Artemis sat next to her hip, shaking fingers rising to brush against the gold upturned crescent moon on Serenity's brow, usually hidden by the diadem. "A moon…"

Serenity sighed and nodded. "As being the last of the sky Titans, I was given three birthmarks; a moon, a sun, and a star. The star is over my heart, since that's where Selene, Helios, and Eos are. The sun is around my belly button to represent that my will burns as hot as the sun's forges, and the moon…it's always to remind me of who is my true mother," Serenity explained. Their eyes met, aquamarine against molten silver, and a moment of understanding passed between them. "Please, as my sister, do this for me, since I have asked of you nothing in all our years together," Serenity asked, gripping Artemis's hand, a crystal tear falling down her cheek. "As I had saved you from Orion's pursuits, save my soul from losing the one thing that helps it live."

Artemis looked at her sister, this woman who was her family if not in blood, and nodded slowly. "I shall help you, Serenity," she replied, squeezing their joined hands.

xxx

Endymion stood on his balcony and gazed at the moon, perfectly content now that he was home again in Sparta. Well, not perfectly, because of his father's devious planning. His full lips dipped in a frown as he remembered what had happened when he had arrived home. There had been the procession from the dock to the palace, as per usual when he returned from a trip, but instead of just his family and the council, a horde of beautifully well-groomed women had been there also, looking at him expectantly.

"What in Hades…?" Malachite had muttered as his father approached them. Archimedes, for all his age, was still a handsome man with his dark hair and blue eyes; everyone could see how Endymion looked like his father. Father and son embraced but briefly, moving so that the Queen could also embrace her son. Demetria, named for the goddess Demeter, was fair-haired and lovely with her emerald eyes and pale skin. Endymion had smiled as he held his mother close.

"Welcome home, my son," she had whispered before stepping back, her emerald eyes bright with tears. His father had smiled. "Yes, welcome home, Endymion," he told the prince.

Endymion's smile had faded by then. "What's with the women, Father?" he had asked. His eyes looked around the sitting women, shaded under palm fronds and coverings of royal blue. His father had grinned.

"You're twenty-two, my son. It is time you found a wife and bore a son," Archimedes said sternly, keeping his voice low. Endymion had not liked the implication, but now there was a ceremony in which he would chose his future wife, and eventually Sparta's next Queen. He heaved a huge sigh and shook his head, closing his eyes. His father was overly ambitious, and sometimes his methods were not always the best. His eyes sought the moon again, lingering on its silver beauty. It reminded him of the time outside of Apollo's temple, and the meeting with Artemis and Serenity.

Serenity…his mind lingered on the name, and the image the name brought to him. She was the most stunning woman he had ever met, and he had met quite a few beauties in his lifetime. Yet…none stirred his blood as the goddess did. She made him want to promise her the world if she wanted it, to hold and comfort her and love her until the end of eternity. No other person had ever made him feel like he should be giving promises like that, and it made him wonder. Was it different because she was a goddess? Or was it because of something entirely out of his control? He glanced down at the ring he wore on his index finger. The jewel was turned dark by the moonlight, but the little piece of silver inside glowed brightly.

"I see you're wearing my gift."

Serenity's voice slid over his skin like heated silk and he turned, seeing her standing with her back to his suite of rooms. She was dressed in a light blue and silver chiton, a braided rope tied under her breasts. Her silver-rainbow hair fell in tumbling curls down her back, held up by a large silver bow on the back of her head. Her lightning bolt and star mark was glowing silver in the moonlight, as was the lotus-shaped crystal at her throat. His eyes greedily drank in her face while his body responded as it did when he was in her presence. Her presence was muted somehow, her scent fainter, but his body responded all the same. There was something off with her, he mused, as her eyes shone with a spark of humanity he hadn't seen the last time they had been together. His gaze slid upward, expecting to see the diadem, but shock froze his body when her forehead was bare with the exception of a gold crescent moon.

"You're…" he started, then cleared his throat. "You're not wearing your diadem."

She barely heard him, with her eyes hungrily roaming his figure. He wasn't wearing his cloak tonight, so his shoulders held the moon on them, cradled in the broad muscle. His long arms hung near his narrow waist, clothed in dark blue linen to his knees. He was barefoot, his feet dark against the ivory floor. Her eyes looked up, watching as the moon gilded his night-colored hair, made his cobalt eyes glow with an unnatural glow, and made shadows appear in the lines and crevices of his muscled torso. "Yes," she replied back, her voice a little shaky. "My power is tied to the diadem, so if I take it off, I'm as mortal as a goddess could get."

He hadn't missed the look of lust in her eyes and it sent pleasure coursing through his hot blood. "So you come before me as a woman, and not as a goddess?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Serenity shivered with the masculinity of the voice he produced for her. Would she able to resist him when he seduced her?

She nodded her head. "I have been given a threat by the king of the gods," she told him, her eyes glowing. "Should I stand before you as a goddess, I will be taken of my gifts and thrown from the heavens as a disgraced goddess, never to go to Mount Olympus again, or to even speak to those I consider my family." She looked down. "Should Zeus find out about these meetings, I fear for your life more than mine."

His brow furrowed as he took the steps needed to stand before her. Warm fingers brought her face to his, but she kept her eyes downcast, even as the shock that wove through their bodies made each other quiver. "Why do you fear for my life, Serenity?" he asked softly, his tone warm in a way that made her own cold blood heat several degrees. Her eyes looked up slowly into his, and both could read the wealth of emotions swimming in the other's eyes.

"When the Titans ruled the earth, Selene had a vision of a man who would be born to be king above all men," she replied back, her voice soft and lilting. "As she lay dying in Tartarus, this vision came to become the son of the King and Queen of Sparta. Once you were born, the gods wondered if you would ever have a woman who could be your equal, who would rule by your side in this lifetime and the next, a couple so devoted to their love and their ideal of peace and harmony that they would rule until the next sun was born, a millennium where the crystal future would rule over the entire earth. I was created for that purpose, Endymion." She looked away from his stunned face. "I was created by the Titans of the sky to become your woman."

Her words moved sluggishly through his brain as he stared at her. Selene had known of his existence since the beginning of time? And she had helped create the vision before him? His eyes traced her profile, his fingers tightening on her chin slightly. The Titans had made this woman to be his equal, his partner in every way, and they would be together until the next sun was born in a crystal millennium. "Serenity, look at me," he beseeched, and she looked up at him. He didn't like the look of blankness in those liquid eyes. "If the Titans created you for me, then I am content with that. All my life I've wondered about my future, with a family and the position of king as my destiny. If you are part of it, then so be it."

Her smile made his heart stop beating; no matter if she was woman or goddess, her smile would always make his heart stop. "I am glad you speak the truth, Endymion," she told him, her eyes softening. "For I would hate for you to lie to me, seeing as you can have your pick among the women currently inhabiting your palace."

The mention of the other women made his smile fade. He would have to pick a wife among those women, and soon. He looked at Serenity. Her eyes widened at the implication that swam in his determined eyes. "Knowing your situation…I wouldn't be able to pick you for my wife, would I?" he asked contritely.

She shook her head, a touch of sadness in her eyes. "No, you would not, unless I was thrown from the heavens."

He sighed and hung his head. "I hate it when the gods complicate my life," he muttered, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he heard silver bells tinkling, and looked up to see Serenity's face in laughter. He stared in wonder as she continued to laugh.

"I am sorry to have complicated your life, Endymion," she told him between bouts of soft laughter, fingers coming to wipe her eyes of the tears gathered there. "I have not laughed like that in some time." She looked at him as he grinned, caught anew by his handsome features.

"You are one complication I will take whole-heartedly," he told her sincerely, and she smiled widely at him. Her fingers, cool as the twilight breeze, came up to trace his jaw, her eyes thoughtful as she gazed at him. He remained still under her caresses, keeping his self-control on a very tight leash. If his memory served correctly, the goddess of the dawn was a pure creature, unsullied by the darker, sinful pleasures in life; if he was right, Serenity had never been touched intimately, or even kissed. Gods, he hoped he would be the one to change that. "See something you like, goddess?" he asked playfully as her fingers traced his lips. A pretty blush spread from her neck upward, coloring her cheeks and making her eyes seem darker than they were. Her hand came away from his face.

"That is none of your concern, prince," she told him, trying not to turn a darker color of rose. Indeed, she had been imagining what it would have felt like to have his lips press upon hers, to feel the urgency of passion coursing through her veins. She knew the gods knew no such thing as passion or any other wealthy emotion, except for Aphrodite. She flicked her gaze to him. "What would you do if I said that indeed, I liked what I saw?" she asked him, a pale eyebrow quirking over her playful eyes.

"Then I would have to indulge you, wouldn't I?" he murmured as he leaned closer, his eyes lidded and dark with desire, unable to rein in his lust any longer. Serenity watched as he came closer, her own eyes darkening and shutting of their own accord as his lips pressed into hers. Another spark went through their blood as they stepped closer, their bodies brushing with each breath they took. Her lips were cool beneath his but soon warmed, drawn to his inner fire like a moth. His hand moved to cup her cheek, his fingers splayed behind her ear and his thumb rubbing her cheekbone. Her hands rested on his abdomen, his muscles quivering under her touch as his free hand tilted her head, angling it so that she could know the depth of his passion. No tongue was involved, but it was a kiss they would remember for the rest of eternity. Endymion sighed into her mouth as he ended the kiss reluctantly, not wanting to make their first joining a rushed thing. Now that he had tasted her, he would only want more. "Good enough for you, Serenity?" he asked roughly, his voice harsh. Her answering smile was enough.

"Very much so," she murmured, her fingers coming up to linger on her swollen lips. Her blood hummed in her veins, and she found that she wanted more of Endymion's drugging kisses. She looked up, her eyes luminous from the moon, and saw that his eyes were still on her, still dark and swirling with hypnotic passion and desire. She felt drawn in, wanting to drown in his eyes. The thoughts of the other women faded, leaving only the smoke of desire and a possessiveness she didn't know existed. He was hers, and she was his. Serenity found herself leaning in again, wanting another kiss, when a throat clearing was heard beyond the balcony.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Ren, but we must go," Artemis said from the balcony railing, watching as the two turned to see her. Her silver eyes were apologetic. "The sun's rising." Serenity's eyes moved to watch as the horizon brightened, the peak of the sun throwing rosy rays upon the slumbering Sparta. Serenity looked to Endymion, who was watching the sun rise also. Lines were bracketed around his tense mouth and sorrow colored his eyes. She laid her hand on his cheek, making him look down at her.

"I am sorry I cannot stay longer, Endymion," she told him, giving him a crooked smile. "If Zeus notices me missing…"

He shook his head. "It's all right," he replied, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. "So long as I may see you every day even for a little, it means much more than a lifetime without seeing you." Her smile widened. "Tis our second meeting, and you have bewitched me," he murmured for her ears, his eyes warm. "How is it that you have captivated me?"

She chuckled. "The ring you wear will always bind us," she told him, smiling at him with her eyes. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles gently, her lips lingering on the gold jewel. She put his hand down and showed him the lotus stone she wore. "As the gold jewel binds you to me, this stone binds me to you. It was made as Selene, Helios, and Eos lay dying, to ensure that we would always be together."

"Serenity, we must go now!" Artemis urged. Endymion's gaze lingered on Serenity's face; he suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow. In an act of boldness, she reached up, cupping the back of his head and pulling his mouth to hers. Fire sizzled under their skin as the kiss was urgent, a seal of a promise that would last for centuries.

"You are mine, Endymion," she told him fiercely as she moved to Artemis's side. Her pale hair whipped with the wind and her eyes burned into his soul. "If your father renders you to another woman, so help me…I will come and show them what I am capable of."

Endymion grinned at Serenity's ferocity. "I look forward to your claws coming out, my lioness," he replied. Her smile was the last thing he saw in the flash of light right before the sun crowned the horizon, and when he blinked, both women were gone.

xxx

Yay, second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. And for the record, yes I used the name of the princess from the new Prince of Persia movie to name Minako, but I don't own anything. Except this plot.


	4. Greetings

The sun rose over Sparta, blanketing the city with insurmountable heat. Men farmed, trained with the army, or guarded the city, while the women and children inside kept their homes clean, shopped in the marketplaces, or helped prepare the ceremony for their royal family. The ceremony was set for the night of the next full moon, the time needed for the women to prepare themselves to make an impression on the prince and the palace to be fully decorated; a week.

The prince, however, was not interested; instead, he was out with the army, drilling them in rudimentary procedures and horseback riding. He sat upon his black stallion, rubbing the horse's neck as it stamped and snorted and pawed the ground beneath him; Endymion knew that Argos was bred for battle, not this childlike practice. The horse was never still under the prince. Endymion's eyes watched over the sparring factions of his army, looking for any strengths or flaws. The sound of hoof beats came and went, and Endymion looked to see two brunette-haired warriors ride on dark horses. He grinned as they neared, for they were none other than Nephlite and his wife, the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. "What brings you lovebirds back from your honeymoon so soon?" he teased as they reined their horses beside him.

Nephlite was dressed in the customary Spartan general uniform; leather sandals with shin guards, dark red linen sheath, swordbelt, and a red brown-trimmed robe tied over one shoulder and cascading down his back in crimson ripples. His dark chocolate hair was pulled back into a low horsetail, his matching eyes scanning the army before him. "The king sent us a missive to come home for your ceremony, my prince," his healer answered, looking at the prince under dark lashes. Endymion scowled and looked over his other shoulder at the Amazon queen. She sat tall in the saddle of her bay mare, her shoulders square and broad under her crimson cloak. Her curly russet hair was pulled high on her head by emerald pins, bangs falling into cold jade eyes. Underneath her Spartan cloak she wore her Amazon queen outfit; a leather shift with a series of armor pieces buckled on over her breasts, shoulders, and arms and leather boots that reached her knees and had steel toes. A mighty sword hung at her waist along with several daggers and a bow and quiver were strapped to the back of her horse's saddle. "Believe me; my wife was not happy either."

Hippolyta looked dispassionately upon the Spartan army, then back to her husband and his prince. "You would believe that I prayed to Hera to make sure my honeymoon went without any trouble," she told them, her hands steadying the highstrung mare beneath her. "But no, we get a message in the middle of some intense—"

"Enough, Lita," Nephlite bit out, color high on his cheeks. Endymion laughed while the Amazon grinned.

"I take it you had enough fun at Eros's expense, then?" Endymion joked, ducking to miss a smack to his head. Lita and Endymion laughed as the prince straightened, watching as Nephlite's face turned darker with their amusement.

"You two are mean," he muttered, looking back to the army. As all three watched, three more horses detached from the cavalry and approached them. Endymion saw Nephlite grin as he recognized the horses; the silver bay was Malachite and the palomino and chestnut belonged to the brothers Jadeite and Zoicite. The three men saw who had joined their prince and rushed their horses to give greetings and typical ribbing. Malachite was the same as always, with dark grey edging his cloak and his white-blonde hair tied back from his eyes. Zoicite was smaller than his older brother, with curly fire-red hair that always managed to end up in his emerald eyes. Jadeite was blonde and blue-eyed, playful whereas Zoicite was the stoic one. Jade's cloak was edged in gold; Zoi's in orange.

"Ah, so the married man returns," Jadeite joked as he pulled his horse in. Nephlite made a face as the others shared a chuckle. Lita looked on with amused eyes as Jade made a show of bowing over her hand, kissing the gloved knuckles and spouting nonsense. It was only when Nephlite threw his glove at the man did they all roar with laughter, their good nature making Endymion smile and his heart at ease. As the three generals grilled Nephlite about his honeymoon, the Amazon maneuvered her mare to Endymion's stallion. Argos sighed happily when Zephyra was next to him; she was the only other horse he could tolerate.

"What troubles you, prince?" she asked quietly, her eyes on him as he looked at the army. She recognized the signs of someone with a lot of thoughts in their head. He looked at her with guarded ocean eyes, deciding whether or not to trust her with what weighed heavily on his mind.

"I had an encounter with Artemis," he told her, closing his mouth when he saw her eyes widen. When she didn't gasp or ask questions, he continued. "I also met the goddess of the dawn—"

"You met the goddess of the dawn?" she demanded, her voice kept low as to not attract the notice of the generals. "She is a pure and heavenly creature, sworn to be held in the divine realms lest she soil herself with the sins of mortals. Why was she cavorting with my sister?" As Endymion stared at her, she growled. "Yes, I'm Zeus's daughter, but one of many. The only redeeming features I have from him are my eyes; I tend to favor my mother's side of the family. Now tell me why the goddess was with Artemis!"

Endymion scowled. "They called each other sisters, even though they look nothing alike," he told her. "And Serenity has a gold crescent moon on her forehead when she isn't wearing her diadem of the dawn."

Her eyes widened some more. "She's able to take off her godly jewelry and live?" Lita asked, and Endymion nodded. "That's impossible, unless she's a Titan, and even then they're long dead…" Lita trailed off, her sight lost as her brain tried to figure out what she had just discovered. She looked to Endymion. "Is she a Titan, prince?"

Endymion looked away from her, wondering if he should tell this daughter of Zeus the truth about his woman. His woman. The thought made a grin blossom on his face. "I'm not certain," he told her truthfully. "She told me that the sky Titans made a crystal as they died, and she was born from this crystal."

"Then she could be the one…"

"The one what?" Endymion demanded, feeling a headache come from all this talk. As soon as he felt it, a cool breeze came and lifted the horses' manes, whispering across his face like a kiss. He could smell the scent of vanilla and açai berries, and closed his eyes with the knowledge that Serenity had sent the breeze. _Thank you, dear one,_ he sent to the heavens in her name, and felt the warmth of her smile.

"There is a prophecy among the Amazon legends," Lita told him when he opened his eyes. Hers were dreamy, as if Serenity's scent had enchanted her into a dream, and her voice reflected that trance. "One that speaks of a child of the moon being the light of hope for the people, to burn away the darkness of old." She looked to Endymion, her eyes sharp again. "We thought it would be a child of Artemis, but dismissed it since she's taken her oath of chastity. If this goddess of the dawn is the daughter of Selene, the Titaness who was the physical personification of the moon, then she could be the one."

Endymion opened his mouth to deny the fact, but his generals came to his side, all smiles. Nephlite came and sat his horse on Lita's other side. "It seems Neph is indeed enamored of his new bride," Malachite said, his hazel eyes matching the smile on his mouth. Jade and Zoicite rode back into the sparring factions, barking orders to take breaks and drink water as necessary. "Pretty soon we will all be married, including you, prince."

With the reminder of the upcoming ceremony and nuptials afterward, Endymion's smile faded. He wanted only one woman, and she wasn't even mortal. "Don't remind me," he muttered darkly as he kneed Argos into a trot towards his army.

xxx

The rush of running water was soothing to Serenity as she lay on the river's banks, enjoying the sunlight on her skin and the breeze ruffling the trees. Zephyr and Apollo were in good moods to grace the heavens with such great weather. Serenity smiled as the babble of river water lulled her body into utter relaxation. Serenity felt right at home here in Poseidon's pastures, listening to the horses graze and the dryads singing hymns to themselves and the animals. She sat up after a little bit, her sky blue eyes watching the horses as they grazed. The lead stallion, a huge white beast with oceans for eyes and a temper that was rivaled only by Hera, circled the herd every so often to make sure his mares were okay.

Serenity watched as he made his round, smiling as a small shape escaped when the stallion turned the corner. The small shape turned out to be a medium-sized mare that was black in color, with her legs being white from the knee down and covered with feathers. A white star graced her forehead and huge black and white wings were folded on her withers. The mare nickered as she approached, lowering her head and nudging it on Serenity's shoulder. The woman laughed and stood, fingers caressing the mare's velvet nose gently. The mare's eyes were dark chocolate, gazing at the rainbow woman with devotion.

"I think Aaquila likes you, daughter of the dawn," a masculine voice said kindly, and Serenity turned to see Poseidon by the water's edge. His dark hair was cropped close to his scalp, his eyes never picking a shade between blue and green. His skin was ruddy and dark, going well with his chiton of blue chiffon over green linen. He carried his trident in one hand, the titanium fitting well into his broad hand. Unlike his brother Zeus, Poseidon was not an overly muscular man; like Apollo and Endymion, he favored the lean muscled look of a man who worked all his life, not to impress women. His smile was kind, as were his eyes when he spoke to her, but they didn't settle the unease she felt in her soul; Serenity wasn't very trusting of the male gods besides Apollo.

Serenity dipped her head to him, as did the now-silent dryads. "Would this Aaquila be the name of this lovely creature?" she asked politely as the god over all the waters stepped to her side, his large hand smoothing over the large mare's neck. The mare whickered softly. "She is different from the other horses, my lord," she observed quietly.

"She is special," he replied, looking down at her. Like all the other gods and goddesses, he towered over her easily. "She is called a Pegasus. Her sire, the first Pegasus, was born from the ocean's foam and the spilled blood of a Gorgon. Her dam was one of my best broodmares."

Serenity's brow furrowed. "Where is her sire now, my lord?"

"He's probably off flying around somewhere, siring other foals on other mares and enjoying his godly freedom," he answered with a chuckle, his teeth a flash of white against his dark beard. "Iridian never liked to be contained by leather or rope."

"So Iridian's his name?"

Poseidon nodded. "As he was born from the sea, the sun hit his wings and set off a sparkle like the world had never seen. That sparkle dazzled the mortals and made them believe in what is called a rainbow now. Iridian isn't pure white, as some legends claim he is; he is..." Poseidon drew a lock of her hair in his fingers, showing her the multitude of stunning colors underneath the frosty silver. "Iridian is like your hair; his pelt is like the rainbow under frost, while his mane and tail are like the vibrant rainbow itself."

Serenity smiled at Aaquila, rubbing the mare's nose gently. "His daughter is quite the beauty," she told him. "Is it possible that her sire made a few more winged horses?"

Poseidon shook his head. "It takes a special horse to carry a winged foal to term," he replied. "It was unlikely that my own mare would give birth to this one, but she ended up dying to do so. I wish there were more like him, but alas, if it kills the mother to bear a winged horse, I'd rather not risk it," he told her, smiling. She smiled back as they basked in the mare's affections. Both looked up as the white stallion came charging in, snorting at the black winged mare before prancing to Poseidon's side. The god laughed and stroked the stallion's nose. "Poor Kynthos. Thought he was being left out too."

Serenity chuckled and bowed her head to the kingly white stud. "Pleased to meet you, sir Kynthos," she said. The stallion snorted, which made them both laugh.

"Don't mind him," Poseidon said as the stallion shuffled the winged mare back into the herd. "He's just moody because he's my most prized stud. He pulls my chariot with the other five white stallions." Serenity nodded as they both watched the horses. They were beautiful together, the different colors melting into one another as they moved. The dryads danced among them, singing and playing with the foals. "You seem very lonely here, lady Serenity," Poseidon observed, keeping his eyes on the horses. Serenity blushed and looked down, then up at the god. "I only ever see you with Artemis and Apollo, or by yourself here in the pastures. Do you wish for friends?"

Serenity looked away. "Artemis and Apollo are my only family," she answered quietly, making him look down at her. "I feel like I don't have the capacity for friends here in the divine realms. Hearing the stories, seeing the legends come to life…I can never make myself trust anyone save for Ari and Apollo." She looked up at him. "I apologize if it seems like I can't trust you, my lord Poseidon."

Poseidon smiled gently. "It's no problem, my dear," he said. "I have a daughter who noticed your loneliness, and wished to become a friend. She told me about you, and I've been observing you." Another blush colored Serenity's cheeks. Would she become the object of fascination among the gods? "She's quite harmless. She's the daughter of Euterpe, the Muse of Music. She plays the lyre beautifully."

Serenity smiled. "I remember a daughter of Euterpe playing with Artemis and Apollo in front of the god court one summer solstice," she replied. "Is her lyre made of blue and white coral with little pink sea flowers?"

Poseidon grinned. "Yes, that's her. Her name is Cailey."

"She did play beautifully," Serenity said, remembering. Cailey had been a most lovely woman, with hair the color of aquamarines and eyes the color of her father's oceans. "I would be honored to befriend a daughter of yours, my lord Poseidon."

He bowed his head to her. "So it shall be," he told her gently. He hesitated for a moment, then laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Should you feel the need to escape my brother's scrutiny, the gates of Atlantis will always be open to you, Serenity," he said, and Serenity smiled gratefully at him. Here was yet another god she could trust.

"I thank you, Poseidon," she said softly as he turned his back and walked to the water's edge. He waved over his shoulder as his foot stepped into the water and he melted into the river's flow. Serenity smiled and turned back to the horses, watching as Kynthos kept his mares close. The foals danced under their mothers' watchful eyes, neighing happily as they played with the singing dryads. The wood nymphs laughed and danced with the young horses, bringing a smile to Serenity's face. There was a time she was that carefree, that open to show emotion. It had been a long time ago, before Zeus had called her before his court at the age of fifteen and gave her the powers as the goddess of the dawn.

There was a splash in the water behind that drew Serenity's attention away from the horses and back to the river. A pale aqua-haired woman was stepping from the water, clad in a light blue-green chiton that flirted around her knees, carrying a lyre with coral as its handle. On her waist was a golden girdle carrying a silver mirror and a clear flask in the shape of a star no bigger than Poseidon's fist, sparkling with water of the clearest blue Serenity had ever seen. A domed steel pendant with a light blue jewel winked at her throat. Her smile made Serenity smile in return as aquamarine met sky blue. "Lady Serenity," the woman said in a lyrical voice, and Serenity was drawn closer by the musical tone.

"Cailey…" Serenity said. "You've grown since I saw you play Asteria's Lullaby in front of Zeus and the court."

The daughter of Poseidon blushed faintly. "Thank you, Lady Serenity," she murmured kindly. She set the lyre down on the ground and untied the flask from her belt, offering it to her. Serenity took the flask, almost dropping it as she felt how cold it was. Her fingers were freezing, yet no condensation was running off the outside of the blue-tinted glass. Her shocked blue eyes met Cailey's. "It is the water from the river Achelous," Cailey explained, smiling at Serenity's reaction. "It is the heart of all the waters; water from this heart can heal any wound. It is a gift from Poseidon and I; one drop is all that's needed in order to heal even the most wounded warrior." Serenity looked to the flask in her hand.

"I shall gift Atlantis with my presence in the near future," she told the woman as they stood side-by-side. Cailey picked up the lyre and strung it softly; its musical notes floated over the herd and the foals stopped dancing, entranced were they by the music. The dryads drifted closer, their dark-colored hair shading their curious green eyes to the new aquatic stranger. Both goddesses sat under the tree as Cailey's fingers played a simple song of joy and beauty, a thread of heavenly music among the animals of nature here. The horses trotted closer, basking in the sweet music; the foals began to doze off, lulled into the security of the herd. The dryads began humming, one by one, creating a divine choir as the perfect backdrop to Cailey's song. Serenity recognized it as Asteria's Lullaby; the song she had played with Artemis and Apollo all those years ago.

As the last strains of the lullaby hung in the air, Cailey began playing a new song, one that was livelier and more playful than the last. The dryads began skipping around again, a shy youngster coming to offer her hand to Serenity. She smiled and took the hand, joining in the circle dance the young nymphs had going. She laughed and played with them as some of the more awake foals came and pranced in the circle they made. As the songs kept coming, the dryads showed Serenity how to make wreaths of flowers as head ornaments and how to braid flowers into the horses' manes and tails. Serenity was the only one allowed to approach Kynthos, for the stallion knew the girl from his meeting with Poseidon.

Serenity turned to watch Cailey, eyes widening at the sight. The woman sat under the tree, eyes closed as she strummed on the lyre strings, but next to her stood a stallion taller than even Kynthos, heavily muscled and broad in his chest and flanks. His long face was near Cailey's lyre, his forelock of sapphire and violet covering half his face. A myriad of colors lay against his curved neck, the sheen of frost strong on his pelt. His wings were half-folded, the white feathers tipped with the colors of his mane and tail. Once Serenity fastened her attention on the winged horse, he looked up at her; she looked into eyes as luminous and as blue as her own were, making her frozen in the spot where she stood. The horse snorted softly, waking Cailey from her musical dream, and the woman blinked.

"Iridian, must you always show up when I'm playing music?" Cailey reprimanded the horse gently, grinning as she stood. The horse whickered and burrowed his face in Cailey's midsection, making the woman laugh. She looked over to the staring Serenity. "Come, he won't mind a little more attention."

Serenity took the steps needed to stand before the first Pegasus, and he looked up to meet her eyes once more. The power of that gaze was so fierce, so compelling, that when Serenity laid her palm on his muzzle, both woman and horse sighed a great breath. Cailey looked between the two, watching the auras of both goddess and steed. Serenity's aura was white, which was compassion, but the multitude of colors told the minor goddess of water and music that there was more to Serenity than the goddess let on. A golden thread, as fragile as baby's breath, connected the space where Serenity's heart was and Iridian's forehead, and she somehow knew that the stallion would do anything for Serenity. They made quite a pair; the goddess of the dawn in all her colorful glory and the first Pegasus, born of blood and the sea. "You are bonded," Cailey said softly.

Serenity nodded, still in her trance. "That we are," she murmured, rubbing the horse's forehead. He nickered to her softly.

"Serenity!" Both women and horse turned to see Artemis loping to where they stood. As she neared, her eyes widened at the sight of the winged horse in front of Serenity, but she quickly averted her gaze. "Serenity, the sun is setting."

Serenity nodded and looked back to Iridian, who gazed up at her. It was worth a shot. She looked to Cailey, deciding that if she was going to take the risk and make a friend, might as well have someone else in. "Cailey, if I told you a secret, would you help me?"

xxx

So here's chapter 3. For all who are lost, I'll have a list of terms at the end of each chapter ^-^

-For what Endymion and his generals are wearing, please either refer to "300" or "Troy"

-For what Lita is wearing, everyone should go see "Xena: Warrior Princess"

-Cailey, if you didn't get the hints, is Michiru/Michelle, Sailor Neptune in the future.

-Dryads are nymphs of the woods

-Achelous is the biggest river in Greece, where all of Greece's rivers meet it and it flows to the sea

Next chapter: Serenity has gained a new friend and possibly a new home in Atlantis, and Endymion meets the other daughters of the gods. Have fun reviewing!


End file.
